Goodbye Alice In Wonderland
by MarlyCook
Summary: Rory is a sweet innocent teenage girl.. until she meets a new boy in her mothers Home For Troubled Teens. He sends her world spinning. What will happen when these two worlds collide?
1. How They Met

**Disclaimer: I own a few things… Jessica, the helpers at the home.. and that's about it.**

**Things you need to know:**

**Lorelai runs a troubled teens home. Sookie helps her, and his a helper chef.**

**Rory helps at the Teen home in the afternoons and on weekends.**

**Jess gets sent to the Troubled Teen Home for different reasons, and that's how he and Rory meet.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory Gilmore Hayden was a good kid. She had a family who loved her, and a mom and a dad at home to care for her. She always dreamed of being a princess ever since she could walk. She'd dress in purple dresses, and wait for her prince to come take her away on his white noble steed. When she was five years old her father left her and her mother for some petite beautiful blonde, named Sherri. Rory stopped dressing up and believing in happily ever afters. She stopped wanting to be a princess, and instead focused on fairies. They made wishes come true so Rory loved them. When she was 10 she realized her daddy was never coming back. She took off her last name and just used Gilmore, with the permission of her mother. She started focusing more on books and school, and less on fairytales. Her mom started to run a home for troubled teenagers. Rory found a liking to it, and went there everyday. She helped as much as she could. Now that she is sixteen she understands more about life. Even though she doesn't believe in fairytales and happy endings anymore, she's still as innocent as Alice in Wonderland, and naïve to the world around her.

Sixteen-year-old Rory Gilmore walked into the kitchen, "Mom… you're not gone yet?"

Lorelai looked up from the coffee maker, "Uh… no.. I haven't. You coming after school?"

Rory smiled, "Yea. Well, see you after school, I love you."

Lorelai smiled and kissed her forehead, "Bye sweetie, love you." She grabbed her coffee mug, and walked down to the troubled teens home, that she ran.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The school day went by fast, and Rory hurried to the Home. Rory smiled when the bus pulled up to the place she was so fond of. She got off the bus with "We The Living" by Ayn Rand in her hand. When she walked into the big wooden doors, she smiled at the sight of her mother putting up Christmas decorations.

Rory shook off her yellow backpack and laid it on the couch, then put her book down, "Need any help?"

Lorelai jumped in surprise, and turned her head, "No… I need you to do me a favor though."

Rory took off her hat, and gloves, "O yea? What?"

Lorelai put up the mistletoe and smiled, "We have a new kid here… he's seventeen, and his name is Jess Mariano. He won't talk to anyone… you think you could try?"

Rory shrugs, "Sure. Why not?"

Lorelai smiles, "Thank you, kiddo… he's in room 14."

Rory smiles, and walks towards that room, she was used to this… used to communicating with kids her mom couldn't get through to. She came upon that room, and immediately heard the radio blasting "Police and Thieves" by The Clash.

'_Well he has a good taste in music, I'll give him that'_ she thought before knocking on the door.

Jess sighed; he didn't want to be here. His mom's stupid boyfriend sent him here, against his mother's will. He heard knocking at the door, and turned down the music, thinking it was either the crazy lady who sang stuff by the Spice Girls to have you cheer up. Or it was the crazy chef who chased you with her food.

He opened the door, and looked at the teen standing in front of him, she had the most gorgeous eyes, like an ocean. Jess's face softened, "Hi."

Rory smiled, he wasn't half bad looking, his hair attracted her attention, "Hi."

Jess opens his door wider, "Uh… want to come in?"

Rory smiles, and nods, "Sure… thanks."

Jess lets her in and closes the door behind her, "So… why are you here?"

Rory sits down on his bed, and plays the hem of her skirt, "Oh, well my mom runs this. My name is Rory Gilmore by the way."

Jess sat down on a chair in front of her, "I feel for you… Your mom is a nut case."

Rory laughs, "I know… she can make you smile though."

Jess shrugs and smirks, "Or make you nauseated."

Rory smiles, "She's just trying to make you feel more at ease."

Jess shrugs, "I know… I just don't really want to be here."

Rory sighs, "I can understand that… don't worry, it'll get better."

Jess laughs, bitterly, "I bet you say that to everyone…"

Rory looks him dead in the eye, "Must you be so negative?"

Jess's face turns serious, "Why do you care so much? You have a good life… a mother who is always frightfully cheery… You wouldn't know what it's like to be me."

Rory shakes her head, "I might not have a horrible life, but I've seen people come in and out of here with just as horrible lives as you… I might not can relate… but I do understand."

Jess nods, trying to change the subject, because he already grew an attraction to this girl and didn't want to scare her away with his problems, "Do you read?"

Rory's face lit up, that's all he had to ask, she was hooked.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: Own nothing… for now.**

The week went by fast. Christmas was approaching soon. Rory and Jess became pretty good friends. She went there everyday after school. She has been doing that for three days now.

Rory got off the bus, and walked to the Teen's Home. She walked up to the door, and opened it with a hard push, 'Still hadn't got that jam fixed…' she thought as she walked in.

Lorelai walked up to greet her, "Hey sweetie… how was your day?"

Rory smiles, "Good… I'm glad we're out for Christmas, though."

Lorelai smiles, and looks out the window, "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…" she sang in a high pitched voice.

Rory groaned, "Things like that make me not claim you."

Lorelai stopped mid song and pouted, "I thought you loved me…"

Rory smiled, and took off her backpack, "I do. I'm going to see Jess. See you later."

Lorelai sighed, "Ok." She watched Rory walk off to room 14. She loved her daughter, and she could see Rory growing fonder and fonder of this bad kid. She didn't want anything to happen to her. Rory was smart… book smart. But when it comes to the world around her… she was naïve.

Rory walked up to Jess's room, and knocked on the door.

Jess, was laying on his bed, "I'm not here, unless you're Rory. In that case come in."

Rory opens the door and smiles, "I'm so loved."

Jess smiles and sits up, "No… just the only person I can tolerate." He tosses a book at her, "That was the most boring thing I have ever read… never put me through that shit again."

Rory reads the cover, then holds it against her, "Shh… it'll hear you and get offended."

Jess shakes his head, "She's a nut… how do you read that crap?"

Rory set the book down and sat beside him, "She's a very good writer." She handed the book back to him, "Give it another chance, please… it's the Fountainhead."

Jess sighed and looked at the cover, "Fine… only if you read…" he reaches under his bed and pulls out a book, "This."

Rory snatches it out of his hand, and reads the cover, "Snows of Kilimanjaro by Ernest Hemmingway."

Jess smirks, "You have to read it, too. Deal?"

Rory moans, and nods, "Deal."

Jess lays back on the bed again, 'So… you out for the holiday?"

Rory nods, and leans against the wall, "Yea… you are too, huh?"

Jess nods, "I have nothing planned though."

Rory sighs, "Have Christmas with me."

Jess shakes his head, "No… you are having it with your mother, and probably the rest of your insane family."

Rory shrugs, "We always have room for one more."

Jess looks up then back down to his hands, "I'll think about it."

Rory smiles, "Good. I would love to spend Christmas with you."

Jess grunts, and turns up the music.

Rory shakes her head, "Grinch."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory walks into Luke's, "Hey Lukey."

Luke slammed the phone down and turned to Rory, looking angry, "Does Lorelai have any seventeen year old boys at her home?"

Rory sits down, "Yea… three of them. Coffee please."

Luke grunted, "Well my sister just informed me that she sent my nephew there! I can't believe her. Anyone there named Jess Mariano?"

Rory's face lit up, "He's your nephew?!"

Luke set her coffee down, "You know him I take it?"

Rory nods and takes a sip of her coffee, "Yea… I know Jess. I've been hanging out with him all week."

Luke looked surprised, "Be careful Rory."

Rory gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Luke shrugs, "He wasn't a very good kid… just be careful."

Rory laughs, "I'm not attracted to him or anything Luke."

Luke nodded, not believing her, "Ok… tell your mother I said hi."

Rory picked up her coffee and stood up, "Ok… bye Luke." She walked out of the diner, and towards the home. When she walked in she was greeted by loud Christmas music.

Lorelai walked over to her, "Happy December 23!"

Rory laughed, "You are crazy…"

Lorelai laughs, "Rocking around the Christmas tree…" she sang.

Rory shakes her head, and walks to Jess's room. She knocks.

Jess opens the door, "Hey."

Rory smiles, "Happy December 23."

Jess lets her in, "Your mother has said that all day."

Rory smiles, "She has Christmas spirit."

Jess rolls his eyes, "Too much."

Rory sits on his bed, "Been doing any Christmas shopping?"

Jess nods, "Yea… I bought something for Jessica, you and your mother."

Rory smiles, "Aw… you bought something for mom. I told you that you like- wait. Who's Jessica?"

Jess smirks, "My little sister."

Rory smiles, "Aw… how sweet… how old is she?"

Jess rolls his eyes, "She's thirteen. She's coming down for Christmas… do not corrupt her mind with coffee, and Ayn Rand."

Rory smiles innocently, "I won't. So… what did you get me?"

Jess shakes his head, smiling, "You think I'm going to tell you?"

Rory sighs, "Guess not. So what did you get your sister?"

Jess, "Some painting things. She loves art."

Rory smiles, "And mom?"

Jess sighed, "A first edition Bangles cd."

Rory nods, "How sweet, and what about Rory?"

Jess, "A- hey! You tried tricking me."

Rory laughs, "Damn it almost worked."

Jess glared at her, "You won't know until Christmas day."

Rory pouted, "Fine… meanie."

Jess smiled and looked back down at the book he was reading.

Rory, "You know you have an uncle here?"

Jess nods, "Liz said something about it… Luke."

Rory smiles, "I know him… he's like a dad to me."

Jess looks up from the book, "Is he a good guy?" He almost sounded like an innocent five year old. When it came to family Jess was scared of opening up.

Rory smiles softly, "Yea… he's a good guy."

Jess nodded, "Cool. I'll meet him, and ask if he has a job for me."

Rory smiled, 'Good idea."

Jess turned back to his book. Rory watched him for a minute then looked down at her book. Jess looked up at her, then back down to his book again.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Squealing Lit. Fan – Thank you for the review hope you like this chapter.**

**End of the beginning – Yay! Here is your update!**

**Kaypgirl – This chapter should answer your questions… thanks for the update.**

**Roryjessplease – Yay! You reviewed! Hope you like!**

**Curley – Q – Thank you!**

**MichelleLSharp – Aw… thank you! Here is your update… I hope you like!**

**Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13 – Thank you.. here is the wanted update!**

**Angry Poodle – Aw… I love your name.. so cute.. lol.. anyways. I'm glad I put a smile on an angry poodle's face. **

**JPNeverlosetheButterflies – Here is your update!! Thank you!**

**Watergurl123 – Thank you for reviewing!!**


End file.
